


Aurora Potter and the Theory of Magic (Year 1)

by alexandeer



Series: Aurora Potter and the Theory of Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Autistic Character, Autistic Draco Malfoy, Autistic Harry Potter, Autistic Hermione Granger, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Child Neglect, Deaf Parvati, Disabled Millicent, Female Harry Potter, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Nymphadora Tonks, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Hogwarts Library, Hogwarts is Home, Hufflepuff Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magical History, Magical Theory, Mental Health Issues, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Muggle Culture, Muggle Studies, Muggle Technology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Queer Character, Random Updates, Rating May Change, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Some Swearing, Tags May Change, Theories About Magic, Warnings May Change, Wheelchair User Millicent, chosen family, debates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: Aurora Potter thinks she can't attend Hogwarts because of her relatives, when she finds out she does get to go she is excited. But even for a girl as smart as her, there are situations that are difficult to handle. Like an insane madman who wishes to kill her! Luckily, with a little help from her friends, everything turns out alright in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story, hope people will like it! I have so many stories going on and I do try to work on them all but my muse is a little stubborn sometimes and decided to give me ideas for new stories instead of my other ones hahah. I am halfway through writing chapter 2 for this fic, though, so you can expect that soon :)
> 
> Comments and kudos motivate me to write and feed the muse! Happy reading :D

Aurora noticed the letter fall through the door and quickly snatched it before anyone could see. It had her name on it in beautiful lettering and for some reason whoever wrote it knew she usually resided in her cupboard. Curious. She put the letter underneath her shirt and picked up the rest of the mail to hand it to her Uncle.

He pulled it from her hands with one hand and used the other to push a sausage in his mouth. Aurora did her best not to gag, as she knew that would result in another punishment. She served her cousin his breakfast and gave him his summer homework. She and Dudley had made a deal last year, if she did all his homework he would pretty much leave her alone except to give her books now and then. It worked out wonderfully; Aurora got to read as much as she wanted and Dudley appeared to be more intelligent.

All Aurora had to worry about was her awful uncle and the endless and impossible chores her aunt gave her. When she didn’t finish them, she would be punished by her uncle and of course her aunt made it nearly impossible to finish her lists.

 

She waited until her relatives left for the day, Dudley was off to find someone else to bully, Aunt Petunia had her Ladies’ Book Club and Uncle Vernon was off to see some prostitutes.

She quickly scanned the letter. Magic school, that explained the cupboard thing. Aurora had found out by accident she was a witch while cleaning the attic one day. She discovered books, diaries and a wand that had once belonged to her mother. Aunt Petunia had lost it and had screamed and cried for hours before making Aurora promise she would never share this with anyone.

Aurora did and was happy she at least got to keep her mother’s belongings. They were stashed in her cupboard with her. She had once used a crayon and had written “Aurora’s Room” on the wall, though she supposed calling it the cupboard of unwanted things would be more accurate. There were mismatched pairs of socks and a broken toy, the old mattress Aurora slept on and of course Aurora herself. The Dursleys wanted to see none of it.

She tore a piece of paper from one of her notebooks and penned a reply. She would have loved to go, but she knew she had to decline. Her relatives would do unspeakable things to her if they knew she was even writing to these Hogwarts people.

 

_To Whomever It May Concern,_

_Thank you for your invitation to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. It is with great sadness that I must decline. I currently reside with non-magical relatives and they would most certainly be unaccepting of the fact there even is such a thing as magic. For my own safety, it is better if I continue my normal education._

_I hope to have informed you sufficiently._

_Sincerely,_

_Aurora Lilith Potter_

 

Things were quiet for a few days after Aurora had send her reply so she assumed the school had received her letter and that things had been handled. She didn’t think she would hear from them ever again. She was wrong.

 

On the morning of her birthday, an event she usually ignored as the rest of the world did too, two men arrived. One of them was smaller than Aurora and looked happy, the other was very tall and looked annoyed. She watched them ring the doorbell and wondered if she still had time to hide, as she knew things were going to get very messy the moment her aunt opened the door.

“Snape,” Her aunt snarled, “and another one of those freaks. I won’t have you lot here messing with our lives. We took the girl in, we’ve done enough.” She turned around and she looked absolutely livid, it made Aurora want to disappear, “And you? What did I tell you about that nonsense, you promised you would just ignore it. I won’t have you ruin my reputation you filthy delinquent.” Petunia raised her hand and just as she was about to hit Aurora, she suddenly froze.

One of the men had whispered something and pointed a wand. Aunt Petunia fell flat on her face. Aurora stepped aside.

“I did decline to go to Hogwarts.” She said softly, “Kept my promise…” She smiled sadly, “Did the school not receive my reply?” She asked.

“We did, which is why the Headmaster send us here.” The man her aunt had called Snape replied. “He was concerned for your safety.”

“Well,” Aurora sighed, “Now I am certainly not safe here. I mean it was never home and they aren’t the best people but I had almost convinced them to just ignore my existence.” She stated, “Guess we’ll have to start all over.”

“I do not think it wise for you to remain here.” The short man said. “We will ensure there are other living arrangements, if you agree?” He paused and Aurora gave both of them a questioning look, “I am Filius Flitwick, I teach charms at Hogwarts, this is Severus Snape and he teaches Potions.”

Aurora’s face lit up and she stepped forward to Mr Snape, “My mom wrote about you in her journals, I’ve read so much about you. She said you were the smartest person she knew and that she wished she could have told you she forgave you?”

“She forgave me?” Mr Snape asked confused.

Aurora nodded, “They were in hiding from something and so she could not tell you but she said the minute she could leave the house she was going to find you again. You were her best friend.” She smiled. “Do you know what my parents were hiding from? Initially my relatives said they died in a car crash and while my aunt admitted that was a lie, she refused to talk about anything related to magic.”

Mr Flitwick looked at her sadly, “There was a wizard so terrible, most people do not dare to speak his name. His name was Voldemort and because of a prophecy he targeted you and your family. He killed your parents and he tried to kill you too, but for reasons we do not know he failed. He was destroyed and you were named the Girl-Who-Lived, the first person to ever survive the killing curse.” He explained.

“Well, fuck.” Aurora said.

“Well, fuck, indeed.” Mr Snape agreed. “Now I believe Filius should remove the spell from your aunt and then we shall take our leave, alright?”

“Alright,” Aurora agreed, “Though leaving her in this frozen state would do the world a favour.” She grinned.

“I can’t disagree with that, though as a professor I should technically tell you differently.” Mr Snape said.

 

As Petunia resumed screaming profanities, Mr Snape and Mr Flitwick told Aurora to hold on to them. Mr Flitwick said a spell that summoned all of Aurora’s belongings (there weren’t many) and put them in a bag. Aurora held Mr Snape and after a few moments they were in a different place. Aurora felt ready to empty her stomach and her legs were a little wobbly.

“This is Hogsmeade village,” Mr Flitwick explained, “Hogwarts is nearby. What you just experienced is called apparition, it can be quite unpleasant the first few times.”

“Definitely unpleasant,” Aurora groaned and righted her glasses. “So, what is the proper way to address people in the world of wizards? I usually use Mr, Mrs and Miss at school and around the neighbourhood.”

“For most people that is an acceptable form of address, however teachers are called Professors and are referred to as sir or madam or professor. Their are some other exceptions, I will ask our librarian Madam Pince for a book on the subject. I believe if you explain you were raised in the Muggle World, most people will be very accepting of mistakes.” Professor Snape said with a slight smile.

“Alright, thank you Professor,” Aurora said, “I wouldn’t want to offend anyone by accident. I love reading, does Hogwarts have a big library?” She asked curiously. They had begun to walk towards the Castle.

“Hogwarts has the biggest Wizarding Library in Britain and most of Europe. I believe only Beauxbatons has a slightly more extensive library.” Professor Flitwick said, “The difference is 38 books, so Madam Pince is confident she will beat them one day.” He smiled proudly. “Ah, we have arrived Miss Potter.”

They stood in front of the massive Castle. It was the most beautiful building Aurora had ever seen and it already felt more like a home than her relatives’ house had ever been. It was so grand and impressive, but it didn’t feel cold like she always assumed Castles would be like. She already knew she would try to find every corner and path through the castle and try to learn it’s secrets for she knew it would have many.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have decided this fic will have no bashing, though that doesn't mean all characters are 100% good. Which... is basically like real life, right? 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter but it felt like a good place to end the chapter so I decided to leave it like this. None of my works are beta'd so if you spot a mistake, feel free to let me know! Comments and kudos are awesome and motivate me to write :D
> 
> Happy reading!

The two professors led her through the hallways of the castle and Aurora was amazed by all the magic surrounding her. She couldn’t wait to learn how to do magic on her own and figure out how the portraits and pathways worked. Professor Flitwick promised her to explain more about the creation of Hogwarts later. 

They finally reached a gargoyle. Professor Snape explained that normally there would be a password protecting the door, but as the Holidays weren’t over yet and the castle was mostly vacant, everyone could enter freely. 

They entered the Headmaster’s office after walking up the stairs. He smiled as he saw them walk in. There was a phoenix next to him. Aurora had read about them in a mythology book, it made sense that if magic was real that myths were too. 

“Severus, Filius, welcome,” The Headmaster greeted, “and you must be Aurora Potter?” He asked. 

“The one and only Headmaster Dumbledore,” Aurora replied, “Unless wizards have found a way to successfully clone others, in that case it wouldn’t hurt to check twice.” She smiled. 

Headmaster Dumbledore gave her an amused look, “I think she might end up in your house Filius,” He smiled, then looked at Aurora, “Professor McGonagall was certain you would end up in Gryffindor, but I think you will prove her wrong. She said it was because your parents were also Gryffindors, you see, but children do not always end up in the same house as their family. Of course, houses are mere houses and the traits that accompany them are but a fraction of our personalities.” The man said. 

“Professor McGonagall’s reasoning would have worked, if I had been raised by my parents. Though I suppose I should have the nature vs nurture debate with her once I meet her,” Aurora said, “Is there a book in the library about the different houses?” She gave Professor Flitwick a questioning look. 

“It’s in Hogwarts: A History, it tells you almost all about the castle and the school, though some of it’s secrets will always remain hidden I believe.” Professor Flitwick smiled. 

“Challenge accepted,” Aurora said, making the adults laugh. 

 

Once they all calmed down, Severus spoke, “I do believe it’s time we discuss some very serious matters. Aurora cannot remain at the Dursleys. The wards will not work, based on how we have seen them treat her and how Aurora feels about them and that place.” His face was very severe as he explained what had happened when they arrived at Privet Drive. 

“I had hoped Petunia would have matured and treated a child better than that,” Dumbledore said gravely, “I suppose that was too optimistic and as such I have failed you, Miss Potter. The wards will no longer hold and until we find a new family for you, I think it will be safest for you to remain in the castle.” He said. “Filius and Severus, would you mind looking after Miss Potter until she is sorted on September 1st.” Both of the professors agreed. 

“But, I can’t afford tuition.” Aurora realised, “Not without my relatives helping me and they never will.” She frowned. 

“Your tuition was already paid for by your parents,” The headmaster explained, “they also left you a trust vault for necessities like school supplies, clothes and a small allowance. Plus some other vaults you can access once you are older.” 

“Oh, wow, guess my relatives didn’t know that or they might have actually wanted to keep me,” Aurora joked, though her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

How sad, all three men thought, barely eleven and already carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. They hoped she would find people who were willing to share that heavy burden with her. She deserved it. 

 

Hogwarts had made a room for Aurora in Severus’s quarters. There was a four-poster bed with beige curtains and a wooden chair and dresser. The castle had even provided a small vase with a Lily in it and it made Aurora feel warm inside. She had never been this happy. 

“I propose we ask the house elves for some dinner and retire early for the night,” Professor Snape said, “Then tomorrow we can buy your school supplies and will hopefully have some time left so you can visit the library.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Aurora smiled, “I really appreciate all that you, Professor Flitwick and Headmaster Dumbledore are doing for me. This is so much more than I could have ever dreamed of and I am grateful for it.” 

“You deserve this and more, Aurora.” Professor Snape said, “When we are not in lessons, I give you permission to call me Severus.” He smiled at her. 

“Alright, Severus, thank you.” She held out her hand and he shook it. His handshake was much firmer than her uncle’s and she liked that a lot. Everything was different at Hogwarts, everything in her life was different and that was the most magical things of it all.


End file.
